


Two Heads are Better Than One

by sweetkyloren



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BENLO, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Double Penetration, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey approves, Reylo - Freeform, Sharing, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, breylo - Freeform, but the violence is acting and not related to the storyline, character death in acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Rey is an out of work actress who is given the opportunity of a life time to work with award winning directors the Solo Brothers.“Don’t worry about Ben,” Kylo breathes, reading her concerned expression. She holds eye contact with Ben as Kylo continues to move her to the finishing music and speaks again, “he wants you as every bit as I do.”Rey speaks without thinking.“You could just share. Isn’t that what brothers are supposed to do?”





	Two Heads are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank our wonderful [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for enabling this, providing a stunning moodboard and for helping me! 
> 
> A huge thank you as always to my fantastic beta [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious)
> 
> I want to say I'm sorry for this... but I'm not.

 

 

Rey holds the Golden Globe with shaky hands. She’s given a speech, she thinks. She can’t remember.

 

People congratulate her as they walk by and she remembers she needs to go back to her seat. With one hand clutching the award, Rey covers her mouth, hiding the sob that tries to move up her throat.

 

This almost never happened for her. Where would she be if things hadn’t worked out?

 

Rey has everything she ever wanted, she has a career, a home, a fiancé.

 

She has a life.

 

\- - -

 

Of course it’s wasn’t plain sailing from the moment she touched down in Hollywood. People laughed in her face and showed her the door instead of the stage. It’s when Rey has been working as a barista for over a year that she thinks it’s maybe time to give it up.

 

Rey’s full of hate. She hates that she isn’t good enough, she hates that the woman who gave birth to her threw her away like trash. She hates the smell of coffee that she has to brew every day, hates the chirpy customers she serves.

 

Maybe she should just go back to London and forget her stupid dream.

 

She’s close to handing in her notice that very day but the last customer of the day puts a stop to that when he hands her his business card and says she has a look for a film that is currently in very early stages. If she’s interested, she should attend the casting call tomorrow morning.

 

Rey hasn’t had an acting role since she served a fake cup of coffee to last year’s winner of the BAFTA’s Rising Actor award, Adam Sackler. He had been so much fun to work with albeit it was only for a short scene so with that in mind Rey excitedly accepts the man’s business card and takes the address of where she needs to go.

 

Once Rey has locked up the shop for the night she looks over the business card and nearly drops it in a half-drunk cup of coffee.

 

_Luke Skywalker?!_

 

He’s only the agent of the stars… he looks after people like Adam Sackler and he’s just asked her to go to a casting call and... this can’t be real?

 

Rey doesn’t sleep that night, she tosses and turns wondering what the next day is going to bring. Maybe it’s just a lame advert for soap, it probably will be. She isn’t that lucky. She’s still trying to get over the cat food commercial.

 

Rey finds out just how wrong she is the next morning when she arrives for her audition. She’s _so_ wrong and she is trying not to freak out.

 

It’s a Solo Brothers movie.

 

The script she is handed is about a young doctor (who she is auditioning for) that enters a relationship with her boss and mentor. It leads to a terrifying obsession with tragic consequences.

 

Rey shakes while holding the script. She’s auditioning in the lead for a blockbuster movie.

 

Rey knows off the bat that this type of film, combined with the likes of the Solo brothers, will be intense and she needs to remember to _breathe._ There are very little actors in the room with her; apparently they already have the leading actor who will be the love interest and mentor in the film.

 

When Rey’s name is called, she has a conversation inside her head to will the breakfast of _Special K_ to stay put in her stomach.

 

She can throw up when the audition is over.

 

The thought is nearly out the window when she is introduced to award-winning actor Poe Dameron, the lead actor.

 

With the cereal lurching up her throat, Rey babbles a quick hello and shakes his hand. They sit together and look over their script. Poe laughs that Ben and Kylo have picked one hell of an intense scene to act out, but he tells her not to worry. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the door is opening and in come the Solo brothers.

 

Rey’s pulse quickens so much so that she wonders if a heart attack is imminent.

 

Both brothers are for lack of a better word… _huge._

 

They’re next to identical, Rey can’t place who is who but one has slightly longer hair with a nearly clean shaven face. He’s dressed in all black and he has a phone pressed to his ear. Rey can see the muscles through his black shirt. It must be pleading not to rip at every seam with the buttons stretched to their limit. His black slacks strain against thick thighs that make Rey gulp.

 

The second brother is just as tall and huge. His hair is shorter— she can see a peek of his ears and dark hair covering his chin and around his mouth. He strides to her and Poe, his hand outstretched for a hand shake. Rey notices he’s more casual than his brother, still dressed all in black but in a sweater and jeans. As she shakes his hand, something deep inside her pulsates.

 

As it turns out, the second brother is Ben. Thus, the dark and broodier one is Kylo.

 

Poe’s right, the scene they’ve picked out is intense. The characters look to be slap-bang in the middle of their affair and the relationship is slipping towards being volatile. Rey has read it through and through, but still can’t quite accept the fact she will need to slap award-winning actor, Poe Dameron.

 

“Just like a fake-slap though, right?” she asks with a nervous laugh, but Ben dismisses her with a chuckle.

 

“Dameron’s a big boy, he can handle it.”

 

Rey looks to Poe for clarification, and he shrugs with an exacerbated sigh.

 

“These two have me jumping through hoops,” Poe says with a playful eye roll that helps Rey relax. She notices Kylo is still on his phone but sits down on the creaky director’s chair anyway. His brother soon joins him.

 

The audition goes by in a flash. The words seem to roll off her tongue, she shoves Poe across the room and when he backs her into the wall, and in retaliation he hisses expletives in her face. It’s her cue to raise her small hand and crack it across his face.

 

Ben calls an end to the scene, and it’s only then she realises she’s crying. It’s Ben and Poe who are able to get Rey to sit down, and they praise her for such professionalism and for one hell of a hit. Through blurry eyes, she can see Kylo looking at the small monitor, he watches the playback over and over. She’s not sure if she imagines a small nod in Ben’s direction, but her stomach seems to flop when she meets his gaze.

 

The whole day has been surreal: she has slapped Poe Dameron, for one, and she has auditioned to two of the most up-and-coming directors in the industry. It only becomes even more unbelievable when, as Rey slips her coat on over her shoulders, she is approached by none other than Ben Solo.

 

“You really impressed my brother today,” he smiles, helping pull the stubborn material over her shoulder. Rey forces herself to smile back at him.

 

“But not you?” she asks. She can’t help her voice from shaking. Ben chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“The moment you started reading I knew you were perfect. I just know that my brother is a hard one to please.”

 

Rey stops trying to process his words.

 

“Between you and I,” he says with a laugh, “Kylo runs the show but as soon as you left the room he said he didn’t want to see anyone else audition for the role.”

 

Oh God, here comes the _Special K_ again.

 

“I got it?” Rey asks, she can hear her voice tremble. She expects Ben Solo to laugh in her face and tell her she’s being punk’d but with his hands in his pockets he nods confirming.

 

“You got it.”

 

\- - -

 

Rey hadn’t imagined a movie could be so exhausting.

 

Ben and Kylo work her and Poe to the breaking point some days.

 

Moreso Kylo.

 

The man is ruthless. He can command the entire crew with one look, and, more often than not, the day ends with Rey crying in her trailer. It’s not that she is unhappy with the role, it’s just she has never been so emotionally exhausted in her entire life.

 

Rey can’t count how many times Kylo makes her and Poe redo their love scenes.

 

She has never done anything like this. Being half-naked in front of a crew is daunting as it is, but to have to redo it over and over drains her. Thankfully, she and Poe are covered with skin coloured underwear, giving them _some_ modesty at least. She apologises to Poe, scared that it is she who is ruining their scene, but he shushes her and reminds Rey that this is just how Kylo is. Ben stands to the side watching through the monitors, nodding every so often and murmuring words she does not hear to Kylo.

 

She all but loses it on their last take when Kylo waltzes on to the set.

 

“Rey,” he begins, “can I just move how you are? The lighting and… angle, it’s not right.”

 

Rey nods her consent and hopes her nerves are not noticed. The fluttering in her stomach is next to constant whenever she is in Ben and Kylo’s presence but when she’s naked and in their presence it’s almost unbearable.

 

He kneels on the bed and repositions her body beneath Poe’s with tentative hands. Rough fingers glide over her skin, bending her knee into her chest. He tells Poe to hold her like that, and with one last look to Rey, Kylo walks back off set. She tries to ignore the stirring in her stomach and instead focuses on the man above her. The intimacy choreographer follows Kylo, unimpressed by his attitude and usual lack of communication to which Rey and Poe laugh awkwardly at.

 

“I’m mortified,” Rey whispers, sinking her head back into the pillow still laughing.

 

They’ve done this scene and others so many times that she is used to her breasts being on display, but she still feels sorry for Poe who laughs from above her.

  
“Don’t worry,” Poe smiles.

 

She can’t deny her co-star is a joy to work with, and even like this with them nearly naked on top of one another she does feel somewhat comfortable.

 

They watch everything getting set up for what’s hopefully the last sex scene she has to film with poor Poe Dameron. Kylo asks if they’re ready and with a sigh Poe mutters,

 

“Is now a good time to tell you I’m gay?”

 

Rey bursts into laughter just as Kylo yells _action_ at them.

 

\- - -

 

Rey’s chest heaves with exhaustion, her fingers tremble around the sink basin, and for what seems like nearly every day she has been on set she tries to convince her stomach not to regurgitate her breakfast.

 

The only difference with today is that Ben Solo cages her in his arms and rubs her shoulders up and down.

 

“You’re okay… Rey, you did so well... “ he murmurs quietly.

 

She openly splutters into the porcelain but it doesn’t go unnoticed how warm his hands are against her skin. She tries to tell him to stop, the amount of fake blood she is covered in is bound to stain his clothes but he only hushes her.

 

“Big breathes honey, _shh…_ ”

 

Bile rises up her throat but she can’t be sick in front of Ben Solo. She just can’t.

 

It happens quickly and she thinks he’ll leave but instead he takes her sweat soaked hair, pulls it away from her face and continues to shush her as she vomits.

 

Rey’s character Daisy has just killed Poe’s character, Isaac.

 

She had to plunge that fake blade into him more times than she can remember. The special effects crew had practically bathed her in fake blood, but that’s not what is making Rey gag. It’s that after Daisy kneels by Isaac and holds his hand telling him to just _let go_.

 

He holds her face cradling her gently and nods.

 

Isaac slips away in Daisy’s arms and as Kylo gently tells them they are finished Rey breaks down in fits of tears. She has never had to work like this, and yet, under the direction of Kylo and Ben, she has never enjoyed working so hard. The emotion she has had to portray has drained Rey mentally and physically.

 

The film crew is small that day. Their ending is a closely guarded secret, and as the lights shimmer to life, the Solo brothers and Poe wrap themselves around her in comforting hugs. She sobs openly and tells them she needs a minute, but Ben still follows her to the bathroom, and that’s how Ben Solo holds her hair while she coughs into the sink.

 

When she’s finally calm, Ben hands her a bottle of water. Her throat feels raw and split open, before _that_ scene Rey and Poe’s characters were caught in an aggressive but gripping confrontation. Their passion is loud and raw, and the thin line that separates love and hate finally snaps. A tormentuous and destructive relationship ending in with Daisy choosing between living and dying.

 

“Is Poe okay?” she asks, her voice hoarse already. Ben is leaning back on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. She sees speckles of the fake blood across his shirt and instantly feels guilty. That shirt probably cost more than Rey’s rent.

 

“Yes, he’s fine. A little emotional as you can imagine.”

 

Rey nods but somehow she feels silly. Ben smiles as if reading her mind and continues,

 

“What you and Poe achieved today, Rey… I don’t think we’ve scene acting quite like it. Frankly I think I’d be more concerned had you not reacted this way.”

 

He stands straight and grips her shoulder in a comforting squeeze. “You are wonderful, Rey.”

 

 

\- - -

 

Rey’s last scene to film is Daisy moving on from Doctor Isaac Oscar and returning to medical school, a changed woman but a stronger one too.

 

With this, Rey manages to mess up nearly every line or stands in the wrong marker. At one point, she gets so annoyed she starts to cry and her makeup has to be redone.

 

Rey can see Kylo is getting frustrated and she understands. She’s frustrated at herself.

 

Maybe it’s because she’s been Daisy for the best part of four months.

 

Maybe it’s because it’s her last day of filming and this movie has become her _everything_.

 

Or, maybe it’s because last night her dreams were full of the Solo brothers fucking her six ways from Sunday.

 

She knew from the moment she met them they were attractive. Her attraction to them seemed to grow more with every passing day. Poe Dameron is attractive too, but there’s just _something_ about the Solo brothers that has Rey progressively getting wetter and wetter the more time she spends with them, and, after the last four months… that has been a lot of ruined underwear.

 

Rey tries not to dwell on how gorgeous she thinks they both are. When she’s in the privacy of her home or her trailer, she has a stern word with herself when thoughts of Ben and Kylo doing absolutely filthy things to her pop into her head.

 

The harsh words have worked well for Rey for the last few months and she has been able to ignore every urge and every day dream about Ben and Kylo… Until last night, when she dreamt about Ben fucking her mouth and Kylo snapping his hips against her ass in an effort to bury himself deeper inside of her.

 

When she woke herself with a moan and her hands between her legs, Rey decided that giving into her fantasy that one time wouldn’t hurt… right?

 

Rey didn’t give herself the time to answer, opting to roll her clit through her fingers and thinking of the Solo brothers. She thought of them both, she didn’t pick or choose who eats her out or who fingers hers until she is soaking their hand. She just saw flickers of dark eyes and gentle words of encouragement until Rey was grinding into her own hand, chasing the orgasm she has denied herself since the moment she met Ben and Kylo. Her back bowed from the bed as she came, every nerve ending in her body seeming to ignite as she imagined both brothers pumping her full of hot cum.

 

Upon reflection, Rey decides that’s the reason why she is so distracted on her final day of filming.

 

As she’s looking at the script again, Ben approaches her.

 

“You okay?”

 

Rey nods and looks back at the script, she can’t look him in the eye after the things she has imagined.

 

“Yeah fine. Sorry Ben, just-I… I guess I don’t want this to be over,” Rey says with a small sniff before offering a sad smile.

 

Ben smiles at her words, “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed this experience Rey. The feeling is mutual, even with that grumpy shit over there.” Ben motions his head to Kylo who looks to be having a serious word with one of the extras. Rey hiccups a laugh and smiles back at Ben.

 

“I appreciate that, thanks.”

 

Just as Ben opens his mouth to speak, Kylo yells for everyone to set the scene again. With an eye roll from Ben and a giggle from Rey they start again, and she nails the scene.

 

\- - -

 

Rey had worried that the movie would be her only one. She would have that one role, and then she would be back in that horrible coffee shop being yelled at by Unkar Plutt, but she’s wrong. Her small time agent Maz Kanata doesn’t know what to do with the amount phone calls and emails she’s getting about Rey Johnstone.

 

It’s a wonderful day when she gets to quit. She politely hands Plutt the apron that has worn her down over the last year and tells him she won’t be returning. It’s, of course, followed by protests from Unkar but she leaves with a smile on her face and skip in her step.

 

Rey is offered a role in the newest _Jedi_ movie and she can’t quite believe it. It’s a contract for the next three movies as the new apprentice to _Darth Vader !_

 

Rey had never imagined herself as a villain but, the _Jedi_ movies?!

 

She hasn’t signed a piece of paper quicker in her entire life.

 

\- - -

 

Rey can hardly believe the epic Solo Brother movie will be in theatres in the matter of weeks. It’s already being tipped for awards, but Rey doesn’t dare let her mind think that far into the future.

 

On the red carpet she is surrounded by her co-stars and… this is her life?

 

People are yelling her name and asking what she’s wearing. She has no idea, so instead yells back 'clothes'. Some of the photographers laugh, but she notices some huff back at her. Her dress is black with a deep v-neck, it plunges down her chest and she’s definitely not wearing it to get the attention of one of, maybe both, of the Solo Brothers. When she spots them Rey feels her stomach jump into her chest. Both in suits they look more handsome than she has ever seen them.

 

It’s Kylo who leads her away, his hand is just on the small of her back. Rey bites the inside of her cheek and thanks him quietly. Ben and Kylo have walked their fair share of red carpets and know when it’s time to leave so with polite smiles they walk off the carpet and into the theatre. Rey tries to ignore the heat from his hand that she can feel through the material of her dress but the shaky sigh can’t be stopped and she hopes Kylo just thinks its nerves. They’re called upon moments later for a small shoot of photos. She has Ben and Kylo either side of her, Poe is by Ben and some of the cast and crew circle around them all.

 

They smile and laugh for the camera, and she can practically feel Kylo’s unease to the situation. He’s the type that hates being in front of the camera; he feels he only does well when he is the one behind it. Ben, of course, is the opposite, he looks… too good, and she can only imagine what a hot mess she must look like sandwiched between them both.

 

Rey feels sick as she takes her seat.

 

It’s like the _Special K_ days all over again.

 

She’s sat with Poe on one side and Ben on the other. She jumps when Ben takes her hand, her nerves are splashed on her face like his spend from last week’s dream and she cannot sit still.

 

“Relax,” Ben says, “it’ll be fine.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Rey hisses back. “You’re already an award winner… I’m nothing.”

 

He maneuvers himself in the seat so he’s facing her slightly. They share a gaze for a moment, and as the lights in the theatre dim she hears him whisper,

 

“Not to me.”

 

\- - -

 

When the audience stands to applaud the cast and crew Rey doesn’t know what to do.

 

They love it.

 

They love her.

 

Poe has to drag her up, and she blindly claps with everyone not quite believing what she has seen. She doesn’t want to toot her own horn but the movie is incredible. The intensity is nothing like she has ever seen in a movie… and it’s her and Poe Dameron who are bringing that intensity.

 

Rey doesn’t remember ever speaking to so many people in one night. She’s greeted by Oscar winning actress Leia Organa, and Rey doesn’t know what to do when she’s faced with her. In fact, she doesn’t actually know why Leia Organa would even be at this premiere.

 

“I must say,” Leia begins. She has her arm looped through Rey’s and they’re walking to the bar together. “When the boys said they were taking you on as Daisy, I didn’t quite think it would work out.”

 

Rey looks past what could’ve been an insult and instead questions her.

 

“Sorry, the boys?” Rey asks dumbly, she picks up a glass of champagne as does Leia who laughs before taking a sip.

 

“Yes, Ben and Kylo. My two boys, loves of my life who took their damn father’s name and not mine.”

 

“Wow,” Rey starts quick to knock another gulp of champagne, “they never mentioned that.”

 

“Hm, yes… They said they wanted to get into this industry themselves. Going by Solo, not many people knew who exactly they were related to. They felt had they included Organa it would have been too easy for them.”

 

Rey nods breathing out, she still can’t quite believe she is sharing a conversation with Leia Organa.

 

“I hope I haven’t offended you, dear?” Leia asks, she’s already knocked the champagne back and is placing the empty flute back on the bar.

 

“What? Oh God, no. No, of course not. I couldn’t believe when they took me in either.”

 

Leia’s lips turn into smile; she sees her sons at the other side of the room and shakes her head.

 

“Risk takers, the both of them. As bad as each other, but you’ll know all about that… I’m glad they took the risk, Rey.” She pats Rey’s arm and excuses herself before Rey can answer.

 

\- - -

 

She can’t ever remember having so much fun in one night. She meets Poe’s boyfriend Finn; they’ve only recently went public and they are now the hottest couple in Hollywood. She and Finn hit it off straight away, and it’s they who take up the dance floor and sing the loudest. Poe joins them in an awkward waltz that should be for two but they make it work with hilarious results.

 

Rey has to laugh to herself when she sees Finn taking Poe to private car, he’s yelling about an after party at his house but Finn quickly dismisses this before anyone takes it seriously.

 

Her own car should be here soon. She can’t quite believe the night is ending and she’s just overwhelmed with how this has happened to her. She’s fiddling with some of the confetti left on one of the tables where they had eaten, when she’s approached by Ben.

 

“Hey, boss,” she smiles fondly and he extends his hand to hers.

 

“One dance before they shut up shop for the night?”

 

She’s pleasantly surprised by his request and gladly takes his hand. George Ezra’s _Hold My Girl_ plays over the speakers and it’s oddly… _romantic_. He holds her hand while his arm wraps around her waist, pulling them together.

 

They don’t speak, and that’s fine.

 

Rey’s quite content feeling his heart thud against her chest, she’s relaxed feeling his hand in hers. It feels right.

 

The song moves through the chorus and verses. She can feel the bass in her ears, or maybe it’s the blood pumping through her body. When she looks up Ben is staring back down at her.

 

“My girl,” he mutters.

 

Rey looks at his lips, she has dreamt about those lips, she’s imagined those lips doing very dirty things to her but right now she just wants to kiss them. She wants to know if they’re as soft as they look.

 

“Can I cut in?”

 

Rey looks to the side, and Kylo stands by them. As usual, his face is impassive. It’s Ben he looks at, who, with a defeated sigh, lets Rey’s hand slip from his own and takes a step backwards. Kylo steps into where Ben has just stood and takes Rey’s hand. She wonders briefly if people are questioning the scene of the lead actress dancing with both directors but then she sees the stylist Rose dancing with the producer Hux and one of the lead hands giggling with one of the extras. It warms Rey, and she’s able to settle into Kylo more comfortably.

 

The DJ’s needle scrapes on the deck, and the song changes to _Love Me Like That_ by Ella Mai. Kylo’s hand does what it had done on the red carpet, he holds the base of her back but this time he pushes her into his body. Rey gasps silently feeling him, he’s like a wall of muscle, and it’s doing nothing for the images she’s adding to her spank bank.

 

It’s like dancing with Ben, nothing is said and she feels as comfortable. Their fingers lace together, holding one another close while they sway to the music. She thinks she could do this all night, but when Rey really listens to the lyrics of the song that are being sung she feels a wave of heat cress through her body.

 

_Don't want just your body_

_I wanna be the only thing on your mind_

_When you're not around me, want thoughts about me taking up all your time_

_I want you in so deep, that you can't keep, can't keep your hands off of me_

 

The hand on her back somehow pushes further, and Rey finds herself resting her head against Kylo’s chest. She closes her eyes and as she does Rey feels Kylo’s cock pushing against her thigh. Eyes widening, Rey doesn’t quite know what to do.

 

Before she can question this predicament, Rey hears him clear his throat. They still sway to the music, although she can no longer focus on its lyrics.

 

Rey looks up at him and the same verse plays itself again. Her mouth is dry and she feels like she should be speaking, but she can’t. Rey sees his smirk and she wants to call him out on that smug look, but before she can he’s bringing his mouth to her ear and speaking just above the music.

 

“Leave with me tonight, and I’ll show you just how deep I can go.”

 

Rey’s first instinct is to splutter at his words, choke on denial and push away from him. But, instead, she holds his hand tighter.

 

He continues to move them to the song. “Mhm, I knew you had been thinking about this,” he says with a confidence that would normally leave Rey rolling her eyes.

 

Rey brings herself to look into his eyes. Darkening amber orbs pierce hers. He’s as serious now as he was when he had hired her. Biting her lip, she presses against him, and yep, the erection is still there.

 

Rey wants to reply and tell him she has thought about it, she’s done nothing _but_ think about his cock inside her, but as she opens her mouth to confess her sins she sees Ben watching them from the bar. Her mouth closes, and, somehow, she feels like she’s doing something wrong for dancing like this with Kylo… it all feels so candid and dirty, it definitely isn’t improving the situation that she can still feel his cock through his Roberto Cavalli suit trousers.

 

“Don’t worry about Ben,” Kylo breathes, reading her concerned expression. She holds eye contact with Ben as Kylo continues to move her to the finishing music and speaks again, “he wants you as every bit as I do.”

 

Rey speaks without thinking.

 

“You could just share. Isn’t that what brothers are supposed to do?”

 

Kylo’s lips curve into a smirk.

 

“Mhm, I suppose so.”

 

He looks from Rey and to his brother with a quick nod. Craning her neck around she sees Ben place his glass down on the bar and march towards the exit.

 

“Cancel your car. You can ride with us.”

 

She looks up at Kylo and it’s only when he takes a sharp inhale of breath Rey realises she’s biting her lip gently,

 

“You’re very bossy,” she comments, fishing her phone from the beaded, _expensive_ clutch bag she has rented for the night. A quick text is sent to her driver, and Kylo replies leaning into Rey, a wicked smirk plays on his lips.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

She wants to reply, but Ben is back at the door and motions with his head and then walks back out of the room. Rey, almost hypnotised, follows him, she can feel Kylo hot on her heels and she only hopes no one is watching her leave with both Solo brothers. She looks around but sees Rose is now in Hux’s lap, neck thrown back in laughter while he holds onto her waist. She knows Poe has left already and other guests seem to be too drunk or moving to the music quite content to notice the three bodies leaving the room.

 

Their car is nicer than hers and she instantly recognises it as a Tesla. The door is open, and Ben is already sat at the far door, his thumb tracing over his facial hair deep in thought. With one last glance to her surroundings, Rey ducks her head and steps into the sleek vehicle with Kylo managing to fit his frame into the car behind her.

 

She doesn’t remember how it happens or who does it, but she’s being lifted. Instead of being sandwiched between them both, Kylo and Ben sit next to each other their legs pressed against one another and Rey straddles them both. Each leg strewn over theirs, her hands automatically clutch both their necks while their hands grip on to her waist, holding her in place. Rey almost feels dizzy with the quickness of it all but when she feels Kylo’s lips on her neck and Ben’s on her jaw she moans into the small space of the car.

 

Ben’s facial hair on her skin makes her body ripple with goosebumps, while the scrape of Kylo’s teeth has her bucking her hips into them both eagerly.

 

She can hear the voice of reason at the back of her head, reminding her of the driver in the front seat, but another voice pipes up and tells her he has probably seen much worse than this, with actors definitely more famous than she.

 

She tilts her head backwards as the car rolls away from the theatre, to which Kylo takes full advantage of deciding to roll with the punches. The hand that held her waist travels to her nape, holding her there so he can mouth the wide expanse of her graceful neck.

 

When the driver takes a corner at speed, Rey rolls harder into both their bodies, and the movement coaxes a whimper from her throat, and they grin in response. Ben moves his hand now; he takes hold of the back of her neck as Kylo leaves it. She briefly wonders if he too is going to suckle on her skin but instead he pushes his lips to hers, claiming her.

 

His lips are everything she has dreamt about, and more.

 

A hand, she doesn’t know whose, cups her breast, and it’s the kneading that causes Rey to pull away from Ben’s mouth. The air is knocked from her lungs like she has ran straight into a brick wall and she asks breathlessly,

 

“You didn’t hire me… for this, please tell me that.”

 

Her voice is pleading, the thought of them hiring her for the movie just to do _this_ fills her eyes with tears.

 

Ben’s hand moves to her face and he cradles her.

 

“Look at me.”

 

She stares the leather seat with red stitching that has become her focus point. His hand pulls her to him.

 

“I said, look at me.”

 

Rey swallows the hard lump that has formed in her throat and meets his eyes. His expression is soft, softer than she’s ever seen him before.

 

“We gave you this role because you’re an exceptional actress. Do you know how many people auditioned for the role of Daisy?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Kylo cuts in now, leaning back in the seat. Ben nods in confirmation, his hands have moved so they lay flat on her thighs. Cars whizz by them outside, flashes of headlights fill the car, illuminating their faces so she can see every mole, freckle; every perfection on their complexion.

 

As she opens her mouth to speak, the car rolls to a halt and the driver announces they have arrived.

 

“Mitika, give us a minute please.” Kylo asks not taking his eyes off of Rey.

 

The engine turns off and the driver is out of the car, feet scuffing along the driveway they have parked on.

 

Rey can see they are outside a modest looking villa, sleek and minimalist.

 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice catches her attention and as she looks at him, she notices his lips look fuller since their kiss. “We can have Mitika drive you home. It’s okay.”

 

That’s what she needed to hear, that validation that she was more than just a body for them to use.

 

She was talent, and she was respected.

 

“No,” she sighs. Her hands palm their chest, excitement rushing through her when she feels just how firm they both feel. “Kylo said he could show me how deep he can go… I want to know.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kylo taps the window and the door is held open for them. Rey can’t help but lick her lips watching Kylo stepping from the car, his hand automatically travelling to his suit jacket and  buttoning it single handedly. She doesn’t know why such a simple action has a new wave of arousal flooding her veins, but here she is, salivating at the sight of his hands. The same hand extends to hers, helping her out of the car and moving her towards the house.

 

Ben walks behind them, a hand resting on Rey’s lower back gently.

 

The house is spotless. An open space with a glass staircase greets her. She chews the inside of her cheek eyeing the staircase, it’s one of those designs where the stairs don’t have a back to them so of course her mind propels her to the thought of her heel getting caught and then tumbling down the stairs. She cringes at herself.

 

Rey looks up the stairs in wonder, will they take her up there?

 

It’s Ben who pushes himself into her, lips finding her neck. Rey leans back into him, and the clutch bag falls to the floor as teeth nip and lips suck on her flesh. Rey’s aware of a phone ringing, not her own as the _Benny Hill_ theme tune would be deafening them if it were hers. She opens her eyes to see Kylo looking at the phone.

 

“Fuck, it’s Snoke.” Kylo mutters looking up at Ben.

 

Rey knows of Ed Snoke, owner of the production company that funded the movie.

 

“Take her upstairs,” Kylo commands before answering the phone and walking away from them both.

 

“C’mon, honey, up you go.”

 

Ben leads her up the stairs, which she doesn’t trip over, and is taken into a bedroom that she’s certain is bigger than her entire apartment. There’s nothing in the room that gives away who it belongs to, Ben or Kylo’s.

 

“Who’s house is this?” She asks looking at the view of Hollywood before her.

 

“It’s ours,” Ben replies watching her, he’s taking his watch off and walking to her.

 

“You both live here?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

He’s behind her again. His fingers have found the zip to her dress and he’s pulling it down her body. Slowly, the metal teeth purr open and Ben pushes his mouth to her bare back. She’s forgone a bra; she rarely wears them with what she thinks are her small breasts, but she thinks it has pleased Ben regardless.

 

Rey is still looking at the city skyline in front of her. There are no neighbouring houses, other than the lights that illuminate the swimming pool it’s pitch black outside. She’s not concerned that Ben has pulled the dress down her shoulders and past her chest so it’s bunched at her waist.

 

She’s bare for everyone to see, but no one can see her.

 

Only Ben.

 

There’s a part of Rey that wishes this is the first time they are seeing her naked, the many scenes she had to film with Poe, have meant both Ben and Kylo have seen her nearly naked. At the time she had been pleased to have her lower half covered by those ridiculous nude underwear, but now she wishes they hadn’t seen anything, only Poe, only the intimacy choreographer.

 

“I didn’t say you could get started without me,” Kylo breezes into the room with an exasperated sigh.

 

The door shuts, and the reality of what’s about to happen really hits Rey.

 

She’s half naked with the Solo brothers in their home.

 

Kylo’s removed his jacket, the bow tie he had on was removed as well, and the first few buttons of his shirt have been untied.

 

Rey looks over her shoulder at Kylo, who watches them both intently.

 

“Turn around Rey,” Kylo commands.

 

She does so, still balancing on heels with her dress still around her waist unceremoniously. He approaches her and quickly drops to his knees- something Rey doesn’t expect from the more dominating brother.

 

He works the dress around her hips so it pools around her feet. Her underwear is dark, tiny and flimsy. She meets Ben’s eyes as Kylo chuckles, Ben has removed his shirt and stands by the bed. She’s so enamoured with Ben’s pale chest that she doesn’t flinch when Kylo _rips_ the underwear off her body.

 

Ben smirks.

 

“Fuck,” Kylo breathes, as if inhaling Rey. “Your pussy looks delicious…”

 

His words shoot straight to Rey’s clit that almost buzzes with anticipation.

 

Kylo continues, his eyes looking up at her. “Do you know how fucking hard it was to see you film those scenes with Dameron?”

 

She doesn’t answer, only looks between both brothers.

 

“Fucking Dameron,” Ben tuts from behind them. Kylo moves forward on his knees bringing his lips to kiss her hip bone that protrudes ever so slightly.

 

“Do you not-“ her breath hitches when his tongue darts over her skin, “not like Poe?”

 

“He’s an idiot.” Kylo mutters, his eyes are shut and he continues the assault on her skin.

 

“He can act,” Ben starts approaching them both, “but he’s almost unbearable.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Rey exhales when Kylo pulls away from her skin, she can’t help but push the matter.

 

“You didn’t like him touching me?”

 

She looks down at Kylo, his eyes as black as the designer suit he wears. She remembers one of their last scenes, when Kylo stormed on set and rearranged her naked body to his liking. She gulps at the memory of how easily he moved her.

 

“No, Rey, I didn’t. Ben didn’t either.”

 

She looks at Ben. His belt has been removed and the button of his pants are undone.

 

“I don’t like the thought of _anyone_ touching you, nevermind Poe fucking Dameron,” Kylo stands to his feet and looks down at Rey, Ben joins him and they tower over her.

 

“Can we stop talking about Poe Dameron please?” Ben interjects with a sigh.

 

Rey nods but can’t deny she’s pleased to find both of them were jealous of her many scenes with Poe.

 

“Lie on the bed,” Kylo speaks, nodding to the bed that has a white and grey motif. It’s a huge bed, Rey doesn’t even know what size this is but it’s… huge. She holds Ben’s hand as she slips off the heels that have given her extra height. It must look quite amusing to see her sink low beneath them both. “Go on,” Kylo encourages nodding his head to the bed again.

 

The carpet is soft on her feet as she moves, like a cloud and if that’s what the floor is like she’s almost giddy to try out the bed. There’s a step she climbs and then lays herself on the bed like an offering to them both.

 

Rey sighs pleasantly, the bed is heaven.

 

“God, look at her body,” Ben speaks walking to the bed.

 

“I know,” Kylo responds.

 

Rey leans on her elbows and almost groans when she sees Kylo palming the erection that has been straining in his pants since they began dancing.

 

God, maybe even before then.

 

The room they had been dancing in before had been dark. She could only feel the hard-on in his pants then, but now she can see the outline of it and she gulps. Her eyes are drawn to movement from Ben now, who is mimicking his brother and rubbing his own cock.

 

She shouldn’t be surprised that they are both huge. But she is, and she feels her thighs push together against her will.

 

“We’ve spoke about this you know,” Kylo speaks, moving to kneel at the edge of the bed. Her eyebrows raise and he continues. “Mhm. Both said how we’d lick every inch of skin on your hot little body.”

 

He unbuttons his shirt as he speaks, and Rey doesn’t know where to look: his mouth or the skin on his torso that is becoming more and more exposed.

 

“We want to suck on your tits until you scream.” The shirt is removed now. Like this, she can see both of them, their likeness and their differences.

 

Kylo is thicker than Ben. He could crush her and somehow that thought pleases Rey as shudder of pleasure rolls over her.

 

Ben is defined muscle, washboard abs that make her mouth water.

 

Both equally stunning.

 

“We want to eat your pretty cunt so bad, Rey,” Ben groans as he too moves to the bed. “Please, can we?”

 

She nods blindly. She’s still in shock that these two Gods want her, that they’re so _vocal_ about wanting her.

 

“I’ve thought of you too,” she blurts out as both brother’s drop to their knees.

 

“Oh?” Kylo pushes. His hand moves to her hip as does Ben’s and they simultaneously drag her down to the bed so her ass just sits at the edge of the bed spread.

 

“I dreamt of you both…”

 

Rey’s eyes flutter shut as she remembers the dream. How she woke up more turned on than she had ever felt before. She squeaks when Kylo lightly pinches the inside of her thigh.

 

“Go on, tell us.”

 

She sighs and starts again, “It was a dream. Kylo, you were behind me. Fucking me, _fuck_ -“ one of them has began to kiss the inside of her thigh. “It was so hard, you were fucking _pounding_ me,” Rey moans as the set of lips drag higher up her thigh. Another hand pushes her legs apart, the leg hooks over someone’s shoulder and Rey is shocked that she isn’t embarrassed about being so on show for them both.

 

“What about poor Ben?” Kylo hums, his lips returning to the spot on her thigh. Ah, he’s the kisser.

 

“I was getting to that,” she huffs. The brothers both laugh at one another.

 

“She has a mouth on her,” Ben whispers, amusement dripping from his tongue.

 

“Ben… you were, you… I was sucking your cock, I was fucking _choking_ on it.”

 

There’s an intake of breath from what she presumes is Ben. It makes her smile lightly. Rey wants to look, but she is worried that the moment she clocks eyes on both brothers between her legs, she’ll cum there and then.

 

“She smells _so_ good.”

 

“Look how fucking _wet_ she is.”

 

Kylo’s hand lifts Rey’s other leg so it’s over his shoulder.

 

She’s thankful for yoga classes.

 

Rey doesn’t know what they’re waiting for, she is quite literally served like a platter before them and no one is touching her. With an incredulous sigh Rey leans on her elbows just in time for Kylo and Ben to dip their mouths to her sex and begin licking her.

 

“Ohhh God, oh my _God,”_ Rey collapses back into the bed with eyes squeezed shut. She doesn’t know who is who but tongue A is circling her clit _beautifully_ while tongue B laps over her labia and dips to her hole.

 

This is what ultimate fantasies are made of, the kind of thing you search for on the internet in hopes of seeing such a filthy act played out before your eyes. It’s not something Rey _ever_ expected to see, let alone experience.

 

She moves back up on to her elbows and watches them both, tender flicks and kisses that have her limbs jerking and twitching with a mix between pleasure and anticipation. There is room for Kylo to devour her like she has thought about, but it would in turn move Ben out of the way and that would be a travesty. So, Rey instead rolls her hips to the best of her ability in a desperate attempt to get more from the brothers. Kylo rolls the bud between his lips, each motion sending jolts of electricity through her body, while Ben pushes into her soaked channel. The sensations make Rey drop to the bed again with a whimper.

 

Rey knows this feeling.

 

She knows that’s when she’s about to cum.

 

It starts as small jolts, moving through her body until it’s a relentless buzz. Heat coils at the tips of her toes, spreading through her legs and up her torso. It’s when the heat boils over, flooding her body in pure ecstasy to the point her fingertips tingle that Rey will cum.

 

It’s with this that Rey’s body deceives her, catapulting her straight into the buzzing sensation. She doesn’t want to cum yet, she wants them to keep eating her out.

 

“Taste so good Rey, like peaches and cream, I could do this all day,” Kylo murmurs into the soft skin of her thigh. “Her clit tastes unreal, Ben.”

 

“Let me try,” she hears Ben whisper and she shivers, thinking Ben is also about to suckle on her clit.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

She’s confused when she hears kissing but doesn’t feel any kissing.

 

Rey manages to lift herself up again and her jaw drops when her eyes settle on Kylo and Ben.

 

Kissing.

 

Their chests are flushed against one another, mouths pushed together in what Rey thinks is one of the most passionate kisses she has ever seen. Kylo’s hand clasps the back of Ben’s neck holding him still in a dominating stance while his tongue moves with Ben’s.

 

Her mind has emptied. Granted, there hadn’t been much in there before when they were both eating her out, but now you can practically hear the cricket chirps and the blowing tumbleweed inside her head.

 

Kylo moves from Ben first, panting slightly.

 

“Fuck, she tastes…” Ben doesn’t finish his sentence, only pushes his mouth to Kylo again in a quick exchange of tongues again.  “She’s unreal.”

 

Ben’s eyes flicker to Rey and he grins seeing the stunned expression on her face. “You okay honey?”

 

Taking a breath, Rey watches both brothers. “You’re… together?” she asks timidly.

 

Kylo smirks and shrugs, dipping his mouth back down to Rey’s sex. With a long stripe that ends with quick laps around her clit, Ben answers her question.

 

“Show business is a lonely place Rey.”

 

He kisses the inside of her thigh and continues, “We only have each other.”

 

Kylo’s mouth is working her at a pace that has Rey writhing on their bed. She’s panting again, the buzz of her impending orgasm has returned, and she falls back into the quilt.

 

Ben ducks his head down next to Kylo, hand pushing Rey’s leg up into herself creating a new expanse of space for him to push his tongue to her clit. Two tongues on her is heavenly and is something that should be felt every second of every day. This is the momentary thought Rey conjures just before a set of fingers pry her lips open.

 

They suck and kiss her slit, she can feel one tongue cool while the other is hot against her flesh. As they continue to work her clit with beautiful enthusiasm she can hear Ben and Kylo meeting, kissing sloppily and groaning to move back to her soaked mound to continue their assault.

 

She’s climbing and climbing, closer to the edge where she knows if tongue A circles her clit just a few more times she’ll crack.

 

“There, there, _there!”_ she pleads and bucks her hips into the two sets of lips that are mouthing at her sex. Whoever it is listens, taking pity on Rey’s desperate cries until she screams into their bedroom. Her orgasm seems to last for what feels like forever, aided by Kylo and Ben licking her slit and the insides of her thighs. It finally becomes too much, and her hips jerk away from them both.

 

Her tongue feels tied. She can’t form words to tell them how good that was, how spent she feels, how the realms of oral sex have been turned on their axis and the Solo brothers have definitely ruined any chance of her having sex with anyone else ever again.

 

“You still with us Rey?” Kylo stands to his feet, the back of his hand wiping across his mouth. Her eyes are shut tight, chest rising and falling trying to catch up with a more comfortable pattern of breathing. “I think we tired her out, Ben.”

 

That makes her grin, eyes peek open to look at them both.

 

“I’m not tired,” she mutters, edging herself up the bed and towards the pillows.

 

Ben stands with his brother, stepping out of his suit pants and boxer briefs. Rey is quick to notice how comfortable Ben looks naked in front of his brother, her interest perks along with her arousal.

 

“So,” she begins, still trying catch a breath, “you two are together?”

 

Kylo and Ben look at one another again.

 

“Not exclusively,” Kylo shrugs. He removes the rest of his clothing and stands naked with Ben. “Does it bother you?”

 

Rey’s reaction is immediate, sitting up with eyes wide.

 

“No, I mean… I wouldn’t have guessed, but no.”

 

“We help each other, we’ve both gone to… to dark places Rey,” Kylo looks at his brother and it’s the first time she’s seen him look so… _soft._ Rey can’t quite describe how she’s feeling… she doesn’t have anyone like how they have each other. It’s always just been Rey alone. The bed dips down, Ben is kneeling on the bed and smiling at her.

 

His hand touches her jaw. “We can stop. It’s okay.”

 

Rey looks at him and then over his shoulder to Kylo who still has the ghost of his earlier smile etched on his plump lips.

 

“No,” Rey begins. “I was told you were going to show me just how deep you could go.”

 

“I am a man of my word,” Kylo says with a wicked grin, crawling on the bed alongside Ben.

 

With her consent clear and concise, Kylo _drags_ Rey across the bed, arranging her body like a doll so she is on her hands and knees.

 

“Why don’t we make that little dream of yours come true, hm?” Kylo asks, his voice is as low as she has ever heard it, sending a shiver through her limbs. Ben moves himself so he lays against the headboard, cock in his hand. He’s hard and _huge_. It’s not like in porn where Rey expects to see it bouncing forward, no, he’s too heavy for that; thick and throbbing. Her insides flutter as he strokes himself in front of her.

 

“Do you want us to wear something? We’re clean but it’s up to you gorgeous.” Kylo asks, his hands stroke her hips. The term of endearment throws her and she shakes her head.

 

“No, I want to feel you. Both of you,” Kylo’s hand grips her skin a little harder. “I’m clean, it’s been… it’s been a while,” her voice quietens at that. Fear floods her, what if they don’t enjoy her body? If she doesn’t please them? She couldn’t live with that.

 

Her eyes close when Kylo pushes his lips to her spine.

 

“Stop overthinking. I can practically hear you.” That makes her laugh, and she lifts her head to look at Ben.

 

“You on the pill or something?” Ben asks, his hand is wrapped around his cock and she needs this to hurry up. Ben served in front of her is too distracting, like a goddamn buffet.

 

She nods distractedly and motions to her arm., “Iimplant.”

 

His mouth seems to go slack just then, his fingers have traced over the tip of his cock, pre-cum smearing across the flushed skin. Rey opens her mouth to tell Ben how much she wants to taste him, but the words die in her throat when she feels Kylo pushing his length into her soaked cunt.

 

“ _Ho_ \- _holy shit,”_ she breathes out and he just keeps going, keeps filling her until his hips are flush against her backside, and Rey is certain she can feel his cock inside her _throat._ She’s aware of Kylo grunting behind her, adjusting himself so he can somehow push even _deeper._

 

“C’mon Rey,” Kylo starts, he inhales sharply and begins to move his hips, “suck Ben’s cock.”

 

Opening her eyes she moans, at his words and the sensation of being split open by her former boss. Ben moves down the bed for her and without further delay or hesitation she opens her mouth, taking Ben with another enthused moan. Ben drops back into the mattress, huffing out a groan of satisfaction, hips already bucking into her face desperately.

 

“ _Fuck_ , she’s taking you so good Ben,” Kylo’s voice is scratchy, small panting breaths escape him as he watches Rey blowing his brother. The buck of Ben’s hips startles Rey, and she near gags, to her an unattractive sound, but it causes a new surge of pre-cum on her tongue.

 

“Dreams come true, honey,” Ben pants, hand reaching for her hair and gripping. “Like you said- _fuck-_ you’re choking on me.”

 

She moans around him; his words are doing things to her as much as Kylo fucking her is. He’s already nudging the patch of velvet inside of her, a spot that she can _just_ reach with the help of a dildo, but Kylo is pummelling it with ease. She feels fuller than she’s ever felt before, stretched to a point where there is a burn but she already craves more of him, to feel him _everywhere._ Her mouth lets Ben’s cock slip from her mouth, a string of saliva lands on the spread beneath her as she howls for Kylo to fuck her harder.

 

He complies, snapping his hips into her while his hands thread into her hair pulling her body up into his. Kylo looks over her shoulder and down at Ben who is working his cock again.

 

“Look at what you do to Ben,” Kylo rasps in her ear. Ben is nearly arching off the bed, his fingers stroke his length over and over, _whimpering_ to them both. “Ben’s thought about this a lot, haven’t you Ben?”

 

He nods his head into the pillow, groaning back a quiet _yes_ to his brother and Rey. Kylo’s thrusts are verging on brutal, Rey can barely gasp for breath with him so deep inside her.

 

“She’s pretty when she’s getting fucked, isn’t she Ben?”

 

“Fucking _gorgeous,”_ Ben moans letting his cock drop from his hand he manages to kneel so he’s level with Rey and Kylo. Rey gasps into a long moan when Ben cups her centre, automatically grinding the heel of his hand against her swollen nub. Kylo groans with her, thrusting quicker and asking through laboured breaths if she’s going to cum all over him.

 

She is.

 

It’s short but powerful, rocketing through her limbs while Kylo holds her body up with strong hands. Her head drops so she’s chin to chest. She feels Ben pressing his torso to hers and he’s leaning his head over her to kiss Kylo. The sound of their lips meeting sets off an eruption of butterflies in the pits of her stomach that makes Rey whimper.

 

“ _Shh_ , don’t worry. We’ve not forgotten about you, it’s okay.”

 

Ben tilts her face back up so he’s looking at Rey, her breathing is still ragged, she huffs through her nose when he kisses her. Kylo hums appreciatively when he sees them kissing, his plump lips meet her shoulder and he mutters close to her ear,

 

“We both wanna fuck you.”

 

His teeth nip at the shell of her ear and he hums again.

 

“I’ve not… I don’t…” Rey begins, the worry clouding her mind.

 

“We’ll get you nice and ready,” Kylo says with another kiss to her shoulder. “Does that sound okay?”

 

She’s nodding and pushing her mouth to Ben’s again, whimpering and pleading with him to take her. Her body protests with a shudder when Kylo removes himself for her body, a hand cracks down on her ass and she jolts again.

 

“You have such a fantastic ass, Rey, can’t wait to fuck it,” Kylo pants, moving from the bed and to a cabinet, Rey can’t even begin to focus on what he’s looking for; she’s too wrapped up in Ben. He lays back against the headboard and moves Rey so that she’s straddling his hips.

 

In that moment, Rey feels oddly at _peace._ The way his skin feels against hers, his fingertips hold on to her hips and his eyes darken when she leans down to push her lips to his. She’s suddenly obsessed with this look and she wants to see him look at her like this every day.

 

“Rey,” Kylo begins, he hunches his body over hers and kisses between her shoulder blades. Her perspiration coats his tongue, and Ben sees Kylo shut his eyes letting her sweat roll around in his mouth. It electrifies his taste buds, distracting him from the task at hand.

 

She grinds herself on to Ben’s cock, yearning to be full again. Her movement makes Ben hiss, feeling her soaked folds coating him in her warm slick. Rey’s patience wears thin, and she lifts herself from him to grab his cock and position it at her centre. The noise Ben makes when she sinks on to him makes Rey halt, she wants to appreciate every single note that comes from his throat.

 

“Rey,” Kylo tries again. His hand flattens over the base of her back so she’s pressed against Ben’s chest. “Gonna start now, okay?” He squeezes the bottle of lube retrieved from the cabinet over her ass and his own cock. Both shiver at the cold substance hitting their skin, Rey accompanies this with a moan when Ben bucks hips against hers. Kylo breathes out a shaky breath when his fingers part her cheeks, and his fingers coat in excess lube that has smeared across her golden skin and he presses against the tight ring.

 

“That’s it,” Kylo breathes, “keep riding Ben, good girl.”

 

His soaked digit pushes through muscle, and Rey’s stiffening body doesn’t go unnoticed. Ben cradles her face with one hand, whispering sweet words while the other sits on her hip encouraging her to keep moving. Kylo stays like that. his forefinger is held by tight muscles; he can only imagine how this is going to feel around his cock. His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat and he begins to move the finger.

 

She rides Ben, panting against his lip and pleading. She doesn’t know what for, more of Ben, more of Kylo; just _more_.

 

Kylo stretches her to two fingers, praising her through kisses up her spine and to the back of her neck.

 

“Kylo,” Rey’s voice has a tone of urgency and she looks over her shoulder, “please.”

 

He picks up the bottle of lube, squeezing a liberal amount over her ass and his cock, he wants to make sure this is as comfortable as possible for her. Kylo pushes again on her back, he takes a moment to watch his little brother stuffing himself into her tiny cunt. Licking his lips he pulls his eyes away and focuses on the rest of her body, spreading her open again. Kylo kneels forward and pushes the tip of himself in.

 

He’s not sure who is moaning, it could be him or Rey. Maybe still Ben, all of them moaning in sync like a beautiful symphony. Kylo braces himself, hand on the back of her neck holding her still so she doesn’t move around too much, he doesn’t want her to hurt. Ben’s hips have stilled, allowing Kylo and Rey to adjust to this new position. Kylo huffs, he can feel himself pulsating inside her and he’s only tip deep.

 

“Move,” Rey gasps against Ben’s lips. Kissing her gently he nods and again begins to move up into her. Both brothers curse, their thrusts are short, both wary of how much Rey can or cannot handle.

 

“I feel so full,” Rey groans, she moves so her face is pressed against Ben’s shoulder kissing the flushed skin there.

 

Kylo squeezes more lube over himself and pushes further into her. Ben chokes, spluttering for air and moans to Kylo, “I can feel you inside her.” Kylo nods quickly, his hand moves from Rey’s neck to lace his fingers with Ben’s that still lay on her hip.

 

“I feel you,” he confirms to Ben through clenched teeth.

 

They find a beautiful rhythm together, Ben sinks in as Kylo pulls out. Rey babbles between them both, she asks for more, she asks Ben to fuck her harder; pleads for them to let her cum. The brothers catch one another’s eye and grin, they move harder, hips snapping against Rey. They both wonder to themselves who is it that will make her cum first, not that they mind; both are keen to feel her coming, to feel her inner muscles contracting around them.

 

She’s clenching, so much. Her body rocks between them both, fingers sneaking between bodies to seek her clit.

 

“Need to cum, please, please.”

 

They don’t stop her, only encourage it.

 

“That’s it honey,” Ben mumbles through a moan, “play with your little pussy.”

 

Her body has stretched up, her perky tits are right in front of his face. He wants to lean forward and suck them, drag his tongue over her nipples but he can feel it, he can feel the patch inside Rey and the way he keeps snagging his hips against her he knows his cock is hitting home and it’s making her fall apart.

 

Kylo decides the smacking of his skin against hers is the greatest sound his ears have ever heard. His neck rolls backwards, embracing the lewd sounds their bodies make. A strangling moan leaves him when her warmth squeezes around him, his hand finds her breast and he clutches the skin there.

 

“Gonna cum, Rey,” he grunts. It’s the only warning he can manage before he fills her ass with his hot spend. His chest heaves with exhaustion, and the orgasm radiates through his body still letting his cock dip in and out of her ass. His fingers toy with her nipples, rolling the hard bud between his fingers to encourage her own orgasm.

 

Ben quickens, snapping himself against her with his mouth open in awe. Rey bounces on top of him, nimble fingers still pinch and stroke her clit. Her arousal soaks Ben, it spills from her and on to his legs and bed spread. She’s breathless, tears stream from her eyes as she rides him. The orgasm sneaks up on her, shooting down her spine and through her thighs until she cries their names to the ceiling above.

 

Her eyes open to watch Ben, it’s just in time to see him squeezing his eyes shut and his jaw slacking. She has to pull her fingers from her clit, the sensations are becoming too much but Ben still fucks her. He’s cumming so hard, his cum is inside her and leaking from her pussy, yet he keeps fucking her with a brute strength until she screams. Another orgasm takes control of her body and she collapses on top of his body, gasping for breath.

 

They all groan and gasp, hands rubbing one another soothingly. The brothers are careful to hold Rey, kissing her skin and telling her how wonderful she is, how beautiful and happy she has made them. Kylo steps off the bed, and his voice is quiet when he tells Rey she should go to the bathroom before they go to sleep.

 

She smiles into Ben’s shoulder knowing they want her to stay.

 

Both help her. They walk her bambi- like legs to the bathroom. They ask if she’s alright when she’s been in their en-suite longer than they think is okay, when really she is just leaning against the counter top, grinning at her reflection and trying to process what has just happened.

 

Rey is soon back in their bed. She’s cocooned between the two brothers. Tucked into Ben’s chest, his hand strokes her hair and he murmurs a quiet goodnight to her. Kylo spoons Rey, he graces her shoulder with light kisses, and soon all three are asleep, sated and comfortable.

 

\- - -

 

“Rey!”

 

Rey turns on her heel and she sees Kaydel Connix, one of the nicer reporters who wants to know more than just what designer she’s wearing. It’s Oscar de la Renta by the way.

 

Rey welcomes her with a hug and a bright smile,

 

“Nice to see you, Kaydel. You look gorgeous.”

 

Kaydel shushes and checks Rey out. “This look on you is stunning, Rey!”

 

She’s wearing a champagne petal embroidered gown with a tulle skirt, and the pale of the dress against her brilliant tanned skin leaves Rey looking effortlessly radiant.

 

They chat about the movie, how far it has come and how well received it has been. Rey still expresses her disbelief, she speaks endless words of praise to her colleague Poe Dameron and thanks the Solo Brother’s for bringing her into this role.

 

“That’s so sweet, Rey,” Kaydel grins and takes Rey’s hand. “You still refer to them like that, but you can’t hide the fact you’re going to marry one of them!” Kaydel’s thumb grazes over the diamond on her finger to which Rey blushes at.

 

“So, when did Ben pop the big question?!”

 

Rey giggles, and she too touches the ring on her finger with a fondness that usually leaves her unable to speak.

 

Their relationship has been quick and wild, full of excitement and wonder. A whirlwind between all three of them. They do as Rey suggested those months ago: they share her, but ultimately Rey’s bond with Ben is stronger - she is the light in his darkness and he is the presence in her otherwise lonely life. Kylo seems happier too, people don’t seem to cower as much in his presence; he’s even started a project of his own with Ben and Rey’s full support.

 

“A few weeks ago now, we couldn’t be happier.”

 

Kaydel gushes with her some more before Rey hugs her one more time and leaves. Her photo is taken and she gives another interview about how it feels to be nominated for best actress at the Golden Globes.

 

She still feels herself get teary-eyed after everything… She is a Golden Globe nominee.

 

As she approaches the red carpet, she grins and spots her fiancé as he too finishes giving an interview with his older brother. Their fingers lace together and they take some photos on the red carpet. She looks up at Ben and smiles. Rey has spent nearly every night with him since the premiere; she knows how handsome he is, but she still can’t quite believe it.

 

“You look beautiful,” she tells him as they leave the red carpet.

 

“I think it’s me who should be saying that,” he teases with a smile.

 

Kylo walks on the other side of her, everyone moves quickly into the building. Before anyone can interrupt them he says quietly to his soon to be sister-in-law,

 

“Beautiful indeed. We’ll peel that dress from you later and fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

 

Rey clutches her bag and smiles at both brothers.

 

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a cheeky comment and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> [Rey's Golden Globes dress.](https://www.farfetch.com/uk/shopping/women/oscar-de-la-renta-petal-embroidered-tulle-gown-item-13257516.aspx?storeid=10351&size=23&clickref=1100l687kdfU&utm_source=laurenlyst&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=PHUK&utm_term=UKNetwork&pid=performancehorizon_int&c=laurenlyst&clickid=1100l687kdfU&af_siteid=1011l2075&af_sub_siteid=1011l274&af_cost_model=CPA&af_channel=affiliate&is_retargeting=true)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sweetkyloren)


End file.
